1. The Field
This document relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators are domestic appliances used to keep foods at a low temperature, and the refrigerators are capable of refrigerating or freezing foods depending on the type of the foods. And, cold air to be introduced into a chamber of the refrigerator is produced by heat exchange with refrigerant. That is, the temperature of air is lowered by heat exchange between the refrigerant and air through expansion of the air while the refrigerant repeats a cycle of compression-condensing-expansion-evaporation. And, low temperature air is supplied into the chamber of the refrigerator.
Meanwhile, according to a conventional refrigerator, a depression is formed at an upper surface of a main body, and a control box for controlling the operation of the refrigerator is seated on the depression. And, a lead wire, which is extended from electric components such as a display unit mounted on a refrigerator door, is connected to the control box via a hinge connecting the door with the main body.
Therefore, a plurality of lead wires are extended from the control box and are exposed out of the main body. In this case, in a process of foaming a heat insulating material into the main body, the lead wires have to be temporarily fixed on one side of the main body using a tape or other fixing means. And, after finishing the foaming process of the refrigerator door, the lead wires extended from the control box have to be connected with the electric components mounted on the door by removing the temporary fixing means.
In this way, according to the conventional refrigerator which is not provided with a separate means for processing the lead wires extended from the control box, there are disadvantages in that the number of processing steps is increased while suffering the decreases in productivity.